wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda szósta
Zmęczony trudami podróży z radością wstąpiłem w znajome progi rodzinnego pałacu. Przede wszystkim postanowiłem przeprosić wuja Tarabuka za to, żem się z nim nie pożegnał przed wyruszeniem w ostatnią, zgoła niespodzianą i nie zamierzoną przeze mnie podróż. Wyznam, iż stęskniłem się nieco za moim wujem i spieszno mi było zobaczyć go i powitać. Ostatnimi czasy śnił mi się kilka razy i za każdym razem jawił się we śnie jakiś wielce dziwny i zmieniony. Miał twarz z prawego profilu podobną do orangutana, a z lewego — do kakadu. Takie zespolenie dwóch zgoła rozmaitych profilów możliwe jest, ma się rozumieć, tylko we śnie. Przykre wszakże wrażenie wywarła na mnie owa dwoistość profilu. Nie wierzę, iż sen spełnia się dosłownie, ale wierzę w to, iż spełnia się w przybliżeniu i z przeróżnymi odmianami, których wymaga rzeczywistość i jej niezłomne prawa. Bałem się, że sen ów był jakąś niezrozumiałą dla mnie przepowiednią. Pobiegłem tedy wprost do pokoju wuja, aby się przekonać, jakie znaczenie miał mój sen dziwaczny. Biegnąc miałem na myśli na przemian to orangutana, to kakadu, lecz i orangutan, i kakadu pierzchły z mych myśli wobec rzeczywistości, którą ujrzałem. Postać, którą zastałem w pokoju wuja Tarabuka, prześcignęła wszelkie sny, wszelkie oczekiwania i wszelkie obawy! Stanąłem jak wryty, nie wiedząc, co mam czynić: czy trwać na miejscu, czy zmykać co tchu przed potworem, który patrzył na mnie wzrokiem mego wuja, lecz nie posiadał zresztą żadnej innej z nim wspólnoty. Im mniej był do niego podobny, tym bardziej przerażały mnie tu i ówdzie luźne i dorywcze cechy niezaprzeczonego podobieństwa. W pierwszej chwili wydało mi się, iż widzę jakąś zmorę, w której dopiero po pewnym czasie rozpoznałem istotę ludzką. Twarz owej istoty nie była zupełnie czarna. Powiedziałbym, iż pokrywały ją szczelnie drobne, czarne cętki na kształt maku. Te same cętki przesłaniały powierzchnie dłoni. Tym samym drobnym makiem upstrzona była szyja. Całość robiła wrażenie tak niezwykłe, żem osłupiał. Gdym nieco przyszedł do siebie, szepnąłem głosem lękliwym: — Kim jesteś, człowieku o nieludzkim wyglądzie? — Jestem twoim rodzonym wujem — odparła dziwaczna istota. — Nie wierzę — odrzekłem nieśmiało. — Powinszuj mi — odpowiedział wuj Tarabuk, gdyż on to był bez wątpienia — powinszuj mi nowego wynalazku. Wpadłem na zgoła nowy pomysł utrwalenia mych utworów. Nie mogę ich bowiem powierzyć ani papierom, ani pergaminom, ani zawodnej pamięci zdradliwych dziewcząt. Jedynym człowiekiem, któremu mogę je powierzyć, jestem ja sam we własnej osobie. Spójrz na mnie — czyliż nie wyglądam, jak przystoi wielkiemu poecie? Cały mój dobytek duchowy mam na własnym ciele. Skóra moja — to notes, który tylko śmierć zniszczyć może. Widzę po twoich oczach, że jesteś ciekawy mego pomysłu, otóż natychmiast zaspokoję twoją ciekawość. Dzięki szczęśliwemu trafowi spotkałem w Bagdadzie Chińczyka, który posiada sztukę tatuowania. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim i zwierzyłem się ze wszystkich moich trosk i utrapień. Po wysłuchaniu moich zwierzeń Chińczyk pogrążył się w głębokiej zadumie, która trwała trzy dni i trzy noce. Wreszcie po trzech dniach i trzech nocach poradził mi, abym wszystkie moje utwory z pomocą sztuki tatuowania utrwalił na własnej swojej skórze. Byłem oczarowany radą Chińczyka. Prosiłem go, aby natychmiast swój pomysł wykonał. Chińczyk z usłużną radością zabrał się do żmudnej roboty. W przeciągu krótkiego czasu upstrzył mi skórę tak drobnymi literami, że tylko przez lupę można je odczytać. Nikt mię teraz nie pozbawi mych utworów. Dreszcz niewymownej rozkoszy przenikał mię w miarę, jak powierzchnia mego ciała pełniła się z każdą godziną cudownym brzemieniem mych upajających wierszy. Stałem się oto w jednej osobie — autorem i książką. Jestem jedynym wydaniem mych własnych dzieł — jedynym na świecie człowiekiem, którego duszę można każdej chwili odczytać, ma się rozumieć — przez lupę. — O! — zawołałem ze łzami w oczach. — Czyżem przypuszczał, że mam takiego wuja, który z bliska jest wspaniałą księgą, a z daleka doskonałym Murzynem! Nie mogąc powstrzymać łez rzuciłem się w objęcia wuja Tarabuka i jąłem całować jeden z jego czarno nakrapianych policzków. — Ostrożnie, ostrożnie! — zawołał wuj usuwając mię od siebie. — Wyrzekłbym się ciebie na wieki, gdybyś mi starł wargami choćby jedną literkę! Policzki moje, które zaniepokoiłeś pocałunkami, są miejscem spełnionego cudu. Na prawym policzku mam poemat pt. Zaloty, a na lewym — dramat pt. Cios dotkliwy. Na jednej z mych dłoni tkwi wiersz ulotny pt. Dzień dobry, a na drugiej — elegia wieczorna pt. Do widzenia. Piersi moje roją się od najtkliwszych sonetów, a szyja pokryta jest szczelnie najśpiewniejszymi rondami. Jedne tylko plecy czekają na nowe arcydzieło, nad którym obecnie pracuję. Czuję się niby żywa księga i łóżko moje uważam za bibliotekę. Jeśli jesteś ciekaw zawartości owej księgi — weź do rąk lupę i czytaj! Wuj podał mi lupę, lecz byłem zbyt zmęczony podróżą i nie miałem chęci odczytywania czerniejących na skórze wuja utworów. — Jeśli wuj pozwoli — rzekłem nieśmiało — odłożę czytanie na potem, tymczasem wszakże muszę zauważyć, iż utrwalenie własnych utworów na własnej skórze — pomimo wielu przewag i zalet — ma jedną niezaprzeczoną wadę, mianowicie — utwory te giną dla potomności z chwilą śmierci samego autora. — Pomyślałem już o tym — odpowiedział spokojnie wuj Tarabuk — pomyślałem i znalazłem sposób uniknięcia tak bolesnej dla potomności straty. Oto postanowiłem przekazać ci w testamencie prawo przedruku na twojej własnej skórze. — Co? — zawołałem przerażony. — Na mojej własnej skórze? Mogę uznać tatuowanego wuja, ale nie mogę i nie chcę być tatuowanym siostrzeńcem! Na czarno nakrapianej twarzy wuja Tarabuka zjawiła się jakaś plama dziwaczna, która na pewno była rumieńcem gniewu lub oburzenia. Nie wiadomo, jakby się wuj w tej chwili względem mnie zachował, gdyby nagłe wejście uczonego Chińczyka nie przerwało naszej rozmowy. — Oto jest mój znawca i dobrodziej! — zawołał wuj wskazując wchodzącego. Chińczyk skłonił się poważnie. Wuj zbliżył się do niego i zaczął szeptem prowadzić z nim jakąś tajemniczą rozmowę. Przez długą chwilę szeptali nawzajem do siebie, badawczo przyglądając mi się od czasu do czasu. Posłyszałem tylko ostatnie słowa, które Chińczyk szepnął wujowi do ucha: — Zdatny, najzupełniej zdatny... Z przyjemnością będę go tatuował. Nie mogłeś wpaść na lepszy pomysł przekazania potomności swych utworów. Jest to godny ciebie spadkobierca. Domyśliłem się, że mowa była o mnie, lecz udawałem, że nie słyszę. Postanowiłem w duszy nie przyjmować "prawa przedruku", które mi wuj chciał w testamencie ofiarować. Nie mogłem się jednak pozbyć myśli, że w sercu wuja i w duszy Chińczyka tkwi nieustannie potworny zamiar wykonania w przyszłości owego "przedruku". Drażniły mię ich tkliwe i czułe spojrzenia. Okazywali mi przesadny szacunek jako przyszłemu spadkobiercy, który kiedyś ma się stać "drugim wydaniem" nieśmiertelnych dzieł wielkiego poety. Czułem się nieswojo i nieco posmutniałem. Stosunek mój z wujem stał się mniej przyjazny i z lekka natężony. Unikałem jego obecności i pobyt w domu rodzinnym zaczął mi ciążyć. Z tych "natężonych stosunków" nie omieszkał skorzystać Diabeł Morski. Urgela już nie nawiedzała mnie we śnie, więc Diabeł Morski miał dostęp do moich snów. Pewnej nocy wszedł do głębi mego snu, który był właśnie snem o nieznanych wybrzeżach. Na niebiosach tego snu jaśniał olbrzymi księżyc i Diabeł od stóp do głów srebrzyściał w oświetleniu księżycowym. Z dala, na widnokresie snu majaczyły nieznane wybrzeża, a w pobliżu nad moją głową latały ptaki, które zamiast dziobów miały — tycie złote flety. Powietrze mego snu rozbrzmiewało muzyką owych fletów. Tak śpiewnie i tak pięknie było w moim śnie, że nawet potworna postać Diabła Morskiego nabrała czaru i powabu. Widok jego ucieszył mię, zamiast przerazić. Diabeł Morski zauważył natychmiast mój osobliwy stan ducha i przyjaźnie uśmiechnął się do mnie. W oczach jego jarzyły się cudowne błyski księżycowe, a ptaki siadały mu na ramionach i wściubiwszy mu do uszu swe złote flety, śpiewały poufnie o krainach zaklętych. — Witaj mi w moim śnie! — zawołałem wesoło. — Domyślam się, iż przybywasz po to, aby mię kusić do podróży. Nie chcę się w tej chwili opierać żadnym pokusom. Sen mój stoi otworem dla wszystkich, którzy pragną wnijść do jego wnętrza. Proszę cię, bądź tu jak u siebie. Upajaj się do syta śpiewem mych ptaków i srebrzy j się do woli blaskiem mego księżyca. Ogarnęła mię dzisiaj we śnie miłość dla wszystkich stworzeń — rzeczywistych i urojonych. Sprawia mi nawet przyjemność widok takiego, jak ty, potwora, który mi w życiu tyle klęsk przysporzył. Kocham nawet klęskę za to, że się stała cudownym, pełnym przygód wspomnieniem. Kocham wszystko, cokolwiek śnić się może i umie. Ty zaś umiesz śnić się doskonale, więc nie chcę się opierać twym pokusom. Kuś mię do nowych podróży! Czaruj mię nowymi obietnicami! Nie będę sprzeciwiał się czarom. Nie będę unikał klęsk i niebezpieczeństw. We wszystkim potrafię odnaleźć szczęście, choćby przybrało na się postać potwornego karła, bezludnej wyspy, straszliwej burzy na morzu, rozbitego okrętu lub samego Diabła Morskiego. Dręczy mię jedna tylko myśl, mianowicie ta, że mam wuja tatuowanego, który chce w testamencie przekazać mi okrutne prawo przedruku swych utworów na mojej własnej skórze. — Niestety! — zawołał Diabeł Morski srebrząc się coraz rzęsiściej w świetle księżyca. — Niestety! wuj Tarabuk jest, moim zdaniem, głównym źródłem tych smutków. Przechodząc koło pałacu wstąpiłem po drodze do twego snu tylko w tym celu, aby pomówić z tobą o wuju Tarabuku i o jego chińskim przyjacielu. Mam dla ciebie więcej przyjaźni, niż sądzisz. Chcę cię ostrzec przed grożącym ci niebezpieczeństwem. Wuj Tarabuk i jego Chińczyk uknuli przeciw tobie spisek potajemny. Wuj Tarabuk boi się, że śmierć nagła i niespodziana zgładzi go ze świata i że po jego śmierci nie zechcesz skorzystać z przekazanego ci prawa przedruku. Byłby to cios dla starego dziwaka, gdyby jego utwory nie przeszły do potomności. Toteż wraz z Chińczykiem postanowił jeszcze za życia wypuścić w świat drugie wydanie swych dzieł. Domyślasz się chyba, co to znaczy? Otóż chce on za poradą Chińczyka upoić cię sennymi ziołami i — obezwładnionego w ten sposób — odpowiednio wytatuować. O biedny Sindbadzie! O nieszczęśliwy Sindbadzie! O wyjątkowo upośledzony losem Sindbadzie! Zmykaj co tchu ze swego pałacu! Wierzaj mi, iż stokroć lepsza jest wszelka klęska na morzu niźli nagła strata ludzkiego wyglądu, do którego już nawykłeś i z którym zbyt już zżyłeś się przez cały szereg lat spędzonych na ziemi. Słowa Diabła Morskiego napełniły mię przerażeniem. Przenikliwy dreszcz strachu wstrząsnął mym ciałem, pogrążonym we śnie. Wydało mi się nagle, iż największym moim wrogiem jest wuj Tarabuk, a najlepszym przyjacielem — Diabeł Morski. Ton jego głosu był tak łagodny, a treść każdego zdania tak przekonywająca, że byłem w końcu wzruszony jego życzliwością. — Kochany i wielce czcigodny potworze — rzekłem doń poufnie — będę posłuszny twym radom. Niech no tylko srebrny sen pierzchnie z mych powiek, a natychmiast wyruszę w podróż do krajów nieznanych. — Nie wymagam posłuszeństwa — odrzekł skromnie Diabeł Morski — ale w każdym razie jestem ci za nie wdzięczny. Muszę cię tylko uprzedzić, abyś uchodząc z pałacu zachował wszelkie ostrożności, albowiem wuj Tarabuk wraz ze swym straszliwym Chińczykiem będą śledzili twe kroki. Na wszelki przypadek daruję ci tę oto szkatułkę zaklętą. W razie pogoni i w chwili największego ze strony Chińczyka niebezpieczeństwa otwórz ją, a znajdziesz na dnie zbawienną radę. Strzeż się jednak otwierać szkatułkę przed czasem, gdyż ciekawość twoja będzie ukarana. Wziąłem do rąk podaną mi przez Diabła szkatułkę i przycisnąłem ją mocno do piersi. — Muszę cię pożegnać i opuścić gościnne wnętrze twego snu — mówił dalej Diabeł Morski — zbliża się bowiem godzina połowu drobnych ryb, a jestem zapalonym rybakiem. A więc — do widzenia! Diabeł skłoniwszy się wybiegł z mego snu z wielkim pośpiechem, jak się wybiega z pokoju przez drzwi lub z dziedzińca przez bramę. Sen mój zaczął zwolna i kolejno rozwiewać się, zanikać, aż wreszcie pierzchnął całkowicie. Jedna tylko szkatułka zaklęta nie rozwiała się i nie zanikła, lecz trwała nadal w mych dłoniach, gdym się ocknął. Patrzyłem na nią jak na chwilowo zapóźnioną resztę snu, która nie zdążyła jeszcze lub zapomniała zniknąć, i zdawało mi się, że lada mgnienie rozwieje się w nic, przypomniawszy sobie swą przynależność do snu. Wszakże szkatułka trwała nadal w mych dłoniach na jawie, zdradzając wszelkie cechy rzeczywistości. Pośpiesznie wdziałem na się ubranie, schowałem szkatułkę do kieszeni i udałem się do pokoju mego wuja. Wuj Tarabuk siedział w fotelu. Obok stał Chińczyk i przez lupę odczytywał na głos wujowi poemat pt. Zaloty, wydrukowany na prawym policzku. Wuj lubił w ten sposób spędzać czas wolny od innych zajęć. Z natężoną uwagą, z niekłamanym zachwytem i z żarliwą ciekawością słuchał własnego poematu, który Chińczyk odczytywał pilnie, głosem dobitnym i uroczystym. Pod wpływem rady Diabła Morskiego postanowiłem dziś jeszcze opuścić mój pałac i wyruszyć w podróż do krajów nieznanych. Bałem się jednak pogoni Chińczyka i wuja i nie wiedziałem, czy mam uprzedzić wuja o moim wyjeździe, czy też wyjechać potajemnie i bez pożegnania. Po krótkim namyśle postanowiłem wyznać wujowi mój zamiar. — Przepraszam — rzekłem — iż przerwę na chwilę czytanie. Chętnie bym wysłuchał do końca tak pięknego poematu, ale nie mam czasu, gdyż wyjeżdżam niezwłocznie. — Dokąd? — spytał wuj, nieco zdziwiony. — Sam jeszcze nie wiem, dokąd. Cel mej podróży jest, jak zawsze, niewiadomy. Jadę tam, dokąd mię wicher poniesie i dokąd skieruje mię wola niepokonanych czarów. — Bardzo mi przykro, że zaledwo powróciwszy do domu już odjeżdżasz — rzekł wuj z przekąsem. — Wnoszę z tego, iż towarzystwo moje i mego przyjaciela Chińczyka nie jest ci dostatecznie miłą rozrywką. — Przeciwnie! — zawołałem. — Chętnie bym w tak miłym towarzystwie spędził całe moje życie, ale gna mnie w świat po pierwsze żądza podróży, a po wtóre ta okoliczność, żem dotąd nie miał sposobności wręczenia zaklętej królewnie owego cudownego wiersza, który wuj ongi napisał na cześć Piruzy. Uczyniłem w ten sposób krzywdę i wujowi, i jednej z tych królewien, które w podróży spotkałem. Tym razem chcę ową podwójną krzywdę wynagrodzić. — Cieszy mię niezmiernie twoje chwalebne postanowienie — odpowiedział wuj z radością. — Daję ci moje błogosławieństwo na drogę. Rad jestem, iż tym razem przy wręczeniu mego wiersza możesz śmiało obwieścić pięknej królewnie, że poślubiając mnie posiędzie w jednej osobie i męża, i książkę do czytania... Nie zwlekaj więc ani chwili, gdyż czas nagli. Z niecierpliwością będę wyczekiwał twego powrotu. A teraz — do widzenia! — Do widzenia! — zawołałem radośnie i rzuciłem się wujowi na szyję, aby go ucałować w oba policzki. — Ostrożnie, ostrożnie! — krzyknął wuj przerażony. — Toć zapominasz, że mam na jednym policzku Zaloty, a na drugim — Cios dotkliwy. Każda litera tych utworów jest mi droższa nad życie! Nie ściskaj też zbytnio mej dłoni, bo mi bez potrzeby miętosisz elegię wieczorną pt. Do widzenia. — Do widzenia! — zawołałem znowu, tym razem zwracając się do straszliwego Chińczyka. — Do widzenia, młodzieńcze! — odpowiedział Chińczyk z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Szanuję w tobie śmiałego podróżnika i poszukiwacza cudów, lecz przede wszystkim — jedynego spadkobiercę wielkiego poety, który obdarzył cię zaszczytnym prawem przedruku. Na wspomnienie "prawa przedruku" dreszcz lęku i wstrętu przeniknął mię od stóp do głów. Szybko wybiegłem z pokoju i tegoż jeszcze dnia wieczorem byłem w Balsorze. Nad ranem wsiadłem na okręt i gdy okręt odbił od brzegu, poczułem radosną ulgę na myśl, że się coraz bardziej oddalam od straszliwego Chińczyka. Wprawdzie ani wuj Tarabuk, ani Chińczyk nie ścigali mię wcale, gdym do Balsory przed nimi uchodził. Tłumaczyłem to sobie tym, że wuj Tarabuk zbyt się przejął moją obietnicą wręczenia zaklętej królewnie wiadomego wiersza. Nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, iż Diabeł Morski znów mię w swych sieciach usidlił. Szkatułkę zaklętą miałem wciąż w kieszeni, ponieważ jednak dotąd ze strony Chińczyka i wuja nie groziło mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, więc nie zajrzałem do jej wnętrza. Pamiętałem, iż grozi mi jakaś tajemnicza kara, jeśli ją bez potrzeby otworzę. Teraz wszakże — na pokładzie okrętu — zaczęła mię dręczyć ciekawość, która z każdą chwilą wzrastała. Okręt płynął chyżo. Zawiązałem rozmowę z marynarzami, którzy od razu poczuli do mnie przyjaźń wielką. Opowiadaliśmy sobie nawzajem swoje przygody na morzu, lecz byłem nieco roztargniony, gdyż korciła mię wciąż obecność w kieszeni owej szkatułki zaklętej. Nie wytrzymałem wreszcie i rzekłem do jednego ze starych i wytrawnych marynarzy: — Ciekawy jestem, co byś na moim miejscu uczynił? Znajduję się bowiem w położeniu bardzo trudnym, a nawet dwuznacznym. Jeden z przyjaciół dał mi na drogę szkatułkę zaklętą. Tai ona w sobie radę zbawienną, lecz wolno mi ją otworzyć tylko w chwili wyraźnie określonego przezeń niebezpieczeństwa. Jeśli ją otworzę w innej chwili, czeka mię podobno jakaś kara, której mój przyjaciel nie nazwał po imieniu. Niebezpieczeństwo, o którym mowa, już minęło, a szkatułka tkwi wciąż w mojej kieszeni. Pożera mię po prostu taka ciekawość, że oddałbym połowę mego życia za możność zajrzenia do jej wnętrza. Ponieważ jesteś starym i wytrawnym marynarzem, więc chyba znasz się na tego rodzaju sprawach. Otóż poradź mi, jak mam postąpić? Czy otworzyć, czy nie otworzyć? Stary marynarz zamyślił się głęboko, zaś inni jego towarzysze dawali mi na przemian rozmaite rady. — Otworzyć! — wołali jedni. — Nie otwierać! — krzyczeli drudzy. Nie zwracałem uwagi na ich krzyki i czekałem cierpliwie na to, co mi powie stary i wytrawny marynarz. Ten jednak godzinę całą trwał w zadumie i milczeniu, aż wreszcie spojrzał na mnie i otworzył usta. — Kto się długo namyśla — ten nigdy nie błądzi — rzekł poważnie, gładząc dłonią przestronną brodę. — Przysłowie mówi: "Myśl do woli, czyń powoli". A drugie przysłowie twierdzi: "Pustej szkatuły dźwigać nie warto". Otóż po głębokim namyśle przychodzę do przekonania, iż pustą dźwigasz szkatułę. Nie rozumiem bowiem, czemu twój przyjaciel nie określił kary, która cię czeka w razie otwarcia szkatuły przed czasem lub po czasie? Gdyby naprawdę był twoim przyjacielem, nazwałby po imieniu karę, której masz unikać. Nie nazwał jej po imieniu dlatego właśnie, że ją zmyślił i skłamał. Jest tedy zwyczajnym kłamcą i wszystko, co ci powiedział, było kłamstwem. Ani cię kara żadna nie czeka, ani też rady zbawiennej nie ma we wnętrzu szkatuły. Możesz ją śmiało otworzyć, aby zaspokoić swoją i moją ciekawość. Zresztą przyjaciel twój nie groził ci karą w razie, jeśli tę szkatułę otworzy ktoś inny. Otóż — ja sam własnoręcznie gotów jestem ją otworzyć. Słowa starego i wytrawnego marynarza przekonały mię najzupełniej. Wyjąłem szkatułę z kieszeni i podałem mu ją natychmiast. Stary marynarz z łatwością otworzył szkatułę, zajrzał do wnętrza i wyjął stamtąd świstek papieru, którego widok napełnił mię przerażeniem. Poznałem od razu ów świstek! Był to list Diabła Morskiego! Zrozumiałem, że jestem znów ofiarą jego wybiegów! Stary i wytrawny marynarz rozwinął list, wdział na nos okulary i zaczął w milczeniu odczytywać pismo diabelskie. Zbladłem. Nogi zachwiały się pode mną. Zdawało mi się, że za chwilę stracę przytomność. — Oho! — zawołał stary i wytrawny marynarz. — Nie wiedziałem, że mamy na pokładzie takiego ptaszka, do którego sam Diabeł Morski pisuje listy poufne! Jak ci na imię, czcigodny podróżniku? — Sindbad — odrzekłem głosem drżącym. — Właśnie do Sindbada pisany jest ten list. — Nie zaprzeczam zgoła, że jest pisany do mnie. W tej chwili zbliżył się do nas kapitan i stary marynarz zwrócił się do niego. — Niestety, kapitanie! — zawołał głosem grobowo złowieszczym. — Ów podróżnik, któremu na imię Sindbad, obarczył nasz pokład listem Diabła Morskiego. Obecność tego listu na okręcie wróży klęski i nieszczęścia. Musimy się co prędzej pozbyć i listu, i jego właściciela. Ten ostatni, moim zdaniem, jest narzeczonym córki Diabła Morskiego. Kapitan zrozpaczony chwycił się za głowę. — Na rany Boskie! — zawołał. — Za co tak wygórowane nieszczęście spada na mnie i mój okręt! Wrzućcie natychmiast list do morza, zaś temu podróżnikowi dajcie łódź, aby niezwłocznie odpłynął, kędy zechce, byleby opuścił nasz okręt. Stary i wytrawny marynarz wrzucił list do morza. List, jak zazwyczaj, pokurczył się, zamienił się w pianę i zniknął. Po czym spuszczono łódź na morze i dano mi do rąk dwa wiosła. Zszedłem do łodzi po drabinie i powiosłowałem przed siebie nie wiedząc, dokąd mam płynąć. Okręt wkrótce zniknął mi z oczu. Zostałem sam w łodzi, na pełnym morzu, z dala od wszelkich lądów. Nie mając kompasu nie mogłem zgadnąć, w jakim płynę kierunku. Płynąłem na chybił trafił w tej nadziei, iż natrafię w końcu na jakiś ląd stały. Płynąłem w ten sposób trzy dni i trzy noce, aż dnia czwartego ukazały się mym oczom brzegi nieznanej wyspy. Widok tych brzegów napełnił mię radością. Jąłem wiosłować pośpiesznie i wkrótce łódź moja uderzyła o zielone brzegi wyspy. Wyskoczyłem na brzeg. Stopy moje, stęsknione do lądu, z rozkoszą dotykały stałego gruntu. Wyspa była pokryta bujną roślinnością. Tysiące barwnych ptaków napełniało powietrze swym śpiewem. Pobiegłem wesoło w gęstwę leśną w tej myśli, iż znajdę tam pod dostatkiem owoców, którymi zaspokoję głód i pragnienie. I rzeczywiście, znalazłem mnóstwo kokosów, bananów, drzew chlebowych oraz winogron. Nasyciwszy głód owocami postanowiłem zwiedzić wyspę, aby się przekonać, gdzie jestem. Z początku zdawało mi się, że wyspa jest zgoła bezludna. Wniosek ten napełnił mię rozpaczą. Czułbym się szczęśliwy, gdybym spotkał choć jedną istotę ludzką! Błądziłem po lasach dzień cały aż do wieczora. Wieczorem przechodząc koło leśnej gęstwiny posłyszałem słabe jęki w pobliżu. Pobiegłem natychmiast w stronę głosu. Radość moja nie miała granic, gdym pod jednym drzewem ujrzał człowieka, który leżał na miękkiej, bujnej trawie i jęczał. Był to wątły, chudy staruszek z koźlą bródką. Nogi miał cienkie jak badyle. Dłonie suche i drżące. Chociaż wieczór był ciepły, zdawał się dygotać od zimna. — O—o—o! — jęczał żałośnie. — Nie mogę wstać, nie mogę wstać! Szedłem do strumienia, aby w nim pragnienie ugasić, i upadłem w pół drogi. Nie mam sił! Nogi mi odmówiły posłuszeństwa! Ręce mi odmówiły pomocy! Któż się nade mną zlituje? Już wieczór nadszedł, wkrótce noc zapadnie, a ja niebogi nie ugaszę mego pragnienia! Żal mi się zrobiło staruszka. — Chętnie ci pomogę — rzekłem — ale nie wiem, jak ci mam dopomóc? W czym ci ze strumienia wody przynieść? — Nie mam żadnego naczynia, litościwy młodzieńcze — odpowiedział staruszek — wszakże, jeśli chcesz naprawdę mi dopomóc, dam ci radę, jak to masz uczynić. Nachyl się ku mnie i weź mię na barana. Jestem lekki jak piórko, więc ci nie zaciążę. Z łatwością mię podźwigniesz i zaniesiesz do strumienia. Będę ci za to wdzięczny do grobu. — I owszem — odrzekłem — dość jestem silny, abym podołał takiemu brzemieniu. Chętnie ci udzielę mego grzbietu. Pochyliłem się ku staruszkowi, który natychmiast — ku mojemu zdziwieniu — ze zręcznością kota wskoczył mi na grzbiet;. Zdawało mi się, że słaby i wątły staruszek nie utrzyma się na moim grzbiecie. Lecz moje obawy były płonne. Staruszek krzepko i chwacko trwał na moich plecach. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że nieznacznie uderza mię nogą w bok, jakby chciał do biegu przynaglić. — Biegnij wprost przed siebie — zawołał — będę ci wskazywał drogę do strumienia. Poszedłem wprost przed siebie. Przedzierałem się przez krzewy i gęstwy w tej nadziei, iż wkrótce zbliżę się do celu naszej podróży i pozbędę się przygodnego ciężaru. Nadzieja jednak zawiodła. Całą godzinę szedłem bez spoczynku, lecz nie ujrzałem przed sobą żadnego strumienia. Znudziła mię ta nieco dziwaczna wycieczka, więc dla urozmaicenia drogi zagaiłem rozmowę z chwilowym mieszkańcem mego grzbietu. — Co tu robisz na tej wyspie, miły staruszku? — spytałem uprzejmie. — Robię właściwie to, co mi się podoba — odparł dość surowo. — Piękna to odpowiedź, aczkolwiek niezupełnie określona. — Dziękuj Bogu, żeś nie otrzymał gorszej — odpowiedział staruszek. — Kto by tam Panu Bogu za takie błahostki dziękował — zauważyłem z lekka uszczypliwie. — Dziękuję mu raczej za to, iż tak nieuprzejmego rozmówcę mam za sobą, nie zaś przed sobą. Z takim jak ty niewdzięcznikiem wolę rozmawiać na niewidziane. Nie umiesz ocenić przysługi, którą ci wyświadczam. Ofiarowałem ci mój grzbiet, a ty w zamian za to nie chcesz nawet uprzyjemnić mi żmudnej drogi przyjazną rozmową. — A któż by to za grzbiet płacił rozmową? Nie tylko nie jestem ci wdzięczny, ale nawet mam pewną urazę i nie mogę ukryć słusznego niezadowolenia. — Niezadowolenia? — spytałem zdziwiony. — Czy dałem ci powód do jakichkolwiek niezadowoleń? — Ma się rozumieć! — zawołał gniewnie staruszek. — Idziesz dotąd stępa, nie umiesz widocznie kłusować, a na domiar złego trzęsiesz się jak stara szkapa żołnierska, która na jedną nogę jest kulawa, drugą ma zwichniętą, trzecią — zwariowaną, a czwartej wcale nie posiada. — Opis twój — odrzekłem — nie jest trafny choćby dla tej przyczyny, że mam tylko dwie nogi. — Nie wiem, ile masz nóg — odpowiedział staruszek ze złością — wiem to jedno tylko, żem miewał lepszych i ognistszych niźli ty wierzchowców. — Wierzchowców? — zawołałem oburzony, czyniąc przy tym nogą ruch wielce pokrewny wierzgnięciu. — Uważam tę nazwę za obrazę osobistą, a podróż naszą — za skończoną. Złaź natychmiast z mego grzbietu i o własnych siłach wlecz się dalej do strumienia, gdyż odmawiam ci mojej pomocy. — Wiedziałem, że jesteś znarowiony — zawołał staruszek. — Uspokój się jednak i bądź posłuszny. Wybij też sobie z głowy ów strumień, który zmyśliłem w celu owładnięcia twoim grzbietem. Jesteś moim koniem, rozumiesz? — Koniem? — krzyknąłem z oburzeniem. — Precz natychmiast z mego grzbietu, nikczemny niewdzięczniku! Z całych sił wstrząsnąłem plecami, aby z nich zrzucić starucha. Zdawało mi się, że słaby i chudy staruch spadnie na ziemię pod wpływem pierwszego wstrząśnięcia. Omyliłem się jednak w mych rachubach. Staruch nagle z taką mocą ścisnął mię kościstymi kolanami za szyję, żem zdrętwiał w obawie, iż mię zadusi. — Spokojnie, mój kosiu, spokojnie! — zawołał ściskając mię coraz mocniej. — Nie brykaj i nie wierzgaj! Na nic ci się nie przydadzą twoje dąsy i narowy. Nie takich jak ty rumaków potrafiłem już w swym życiu okiełznać! Bądź posłuszny, mój kosiu, i bądź nieco bystrzejszy, bo dotąd uparcie unikasz kłusa i myślisz, że się zadowolę byle jakim truchtem. Podczas gdy staruch zrzędził na mym grzbiecie, głęboko rozmyślałem o tym, co mam czynić. Czy próbować nowych wysiłków ku pozbyciu się natrętnego brzemienia, czy też udać spokój, a nawet zadowolenie ze swego niespodzianego stanowiska, i wyczekiwać chwili, gdy odpowiedni zbieg okoliczności przyjdzie mi z pomocą? Wybrałem to ostatnie, gdyż bałem się, iż staruch na śmierć mię zadławi potwornym uściskiem swych kolan. — Nie zwracaj uwagi na moje narowy — rzekłem z udaną łagodnością — są to resztki owej samowoli, do której nawykłem z powodu, żem przez czas dłuższy biegał samopas, bez żadnego jeźdźca. Nie jestem znów taki leniwy i uparty, jak ci się wydaje. Dobry kłus, a nawet bystry galop był zawsze jedynym moim marzeniem. Pragnąłbym jednak wiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście uważasz mię za konia i czy nie masz chwilami wrażenia, iż jestem człowiekiem? — Wio, wio! — zawołał staruch uderzając mię piętami po biodrach. — Co mi to za człowiek, który się pozwolił dosiąść w tej myśli, iż spełnia czyn miłosierny. Jesteś koniem i basta. Wio, wio, szkapo leniwa! — Byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięczny — odrzekłem kłusując pilnie po murawie leśnej — byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś mi wyznał, jakie uczucia masz w tej chwili, gdy mię uderzasz piętami po biodrach? — Mam uczucia jeźdźca, który się niecierpliwi — odpowiedział staruch. — Lubię jazdę dla samej jazdy, bieg dla samego biegu, a przede wszystkim lubię spadać komukolwiek na kark i ciążyć... Przyszedłem na świat po to, by ciążyć, być brzemieniem i sprawia mi rozkosz chwila, gdy komuś zaciążę. — Czy lubisz ciążyć długo i bez miary, czy też umiarkowanie? — spytałem przeskakując zwinnie jakiś rów, spotkany na drodze. — Długo i bez miary — odpowiedział staruch i uderzając mię mocniej piętą po biodrach, dodał: — Galopem, mój kosiu, galopem, bo spragniony jestem lotu! — Przypuszczam — zauważyłem galopując dość niedołężnie — przypuszczam, że prócz mnie posiadałeś w swym życiu jeszcze inne rumaki? — Posiadałem, mój kosiu, posiadałem! — odpowiedział staruch. — A właściwie nie tyle posiadałem, ile dosiadałem w swym życiu ognistszych, rasowszych i krzepszych niźli ty bachmatów. Żaden z nich jednak nie mógł służyć mi dłużej nad trzy dni. Po trzech dniach każdy konał ze znużenia i przepracowania. Strata rumaka napełnia mię zawsze żalem i goryczą. Leżę wówczas bezsilny i schorzały na ziemi w oczekiwaniu nowego przybysza, który się zlituje nad moją starością bezradną. Natura bowiem tak mię stworzyła, że odzyskuję siły, wesołość i otuchę do życia tylko wtedy, gdy spadnę komukolwiek na kark. — Powiedz mi przynajmniej, dokąd teraz jedziesz? — spytałem czując znużenie i lęk na myśl o owych rumakach, które po trzech dniach usilnej pracy zazwyczaj konały. — Mam nadzieję, iż wkrótce skierujesz mój bieg do swego domu i wypocznę w jakiejkolwiek stajni u jakiegokolwiek żłobu. — Pozbądź się co prędzej tego rodzaju nadziei — odparł staruch. — Nie mam żadnego domu, a tym bardziej stajni i żłobu. Mieszkam pod gołym niebem i o ile uda mi się dosiąść czyjegokolwiek karku, nie znam wytchnienia. Najwłaściwszym trybem mego życia jest jazda, nieustanna, nieprzerwalna jazda. Nie zatrzymuję się nigdzie i nigdy, nie zatrzymuję się dopóty, dopóki sama śmierć nie zatrzyma mego rumaka. Słowa te sprawiły, iż posmutniałem znacznie. Nie poniechałem jednak swego galopu. Biegłem wciąż, udając dobrego i bystrego konia. Wszakże przyszła chwila, gdy się coś we mnie zaczęło buntować tak dalece, że uczyniłem w galopie kilka odruchów bezwiednych a wielce podobnych do wierzgnięć. Wreszcie uczułem, że zęby moje zaczynają zgrzytać, nogi — miotać się ze wściekłością, a pięści — zaciskać się coraz mocniej. — Nie brykaj, kosiu, nie brykaj! — zawołał staruch. Słowa te powiększyły moją wściekłość. Skoczyłem nagle w bok i potrząsłem staruchem z taką mocą, że gnaty jego wydały jakiś suchy i ostry pochrzęst. Ścisnął mię natychmiast kolanami za gardło. Czułem, że żyły wszystkie nabrzmiały mi na skroniach, a oczy nabiegły krwią. Jąłem się miotać na wszystkie strony jak opętany. Dawałem takie susy i podskoki, jakich żaden koń nie potrafiłby wykonać. Szalałem! Wszakże wysiłki moje były daremne. Staruch trzymał się mocno na mym grzbiecie i coraz silniej dławił mi gardło kościstymi kolanami. Zabrakło mi tchu i czułem, że za chwilę skonam od uduszenia. — Nie brykaj, kosiu, nie brykaj! — zawołał staruch czując, że siły mię opuszczają i że muszę mu ulec. Uległem. Przynaglony do biegu uderzeniem potwornej pięty okrutnego starucha, pobiegłem przed siebie ociężałym truchtem, gdyż byłem aż nazbyt zmęczony. Przez dwa dni i dwie noce biegałem po wyspie bez spoczynku, bez wytchnienia. Na trzeci dzień zaczęło mię męczyć nieznośne pragnienie, bo dzień był słoneczny i upalny. Ponieważ na wyspie rosły olbrzymie, puste wewnątrz tykwy, zerwałem jedną z nich, napełniłem ją po brzegi sokiem winogron i wychyliłem do dna. Wino wkrótce uderzyło mi do głowy i dzięki upojeniu odzyskałem dawną wesołość. Zacząłem śmiać się, skakać i śpiewać rozmaite pieśni. — Skądże ta wesołość w tobie, kosiu mój smutny? — spytał staruch. — Zazdroszczę ci tej wesołości. Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie śmiałem się i nie śpiewałem. Pragnąłbym nauczyć się śmiechu i śpiewu. — Nauka to łatwa i niedługa — odpowiedziałem napełniając znowu tykwę winem. — Wypij jeno do dna zawartość tej tykwy, a natychmiast pozyskasz zdolność śmiechu i śpiewu. Staruch chciwie pochwycił podaną mu tykwę i wychylił do dna jej zawartość. Wino natychmiast zaszumiało mu w głowie. Zaczął wykrzykiwać jakieś słowa bez związku i bez treści. Próbował nawet śmiać się i śpiewać, lecz zamiast śmiechu wykrztuszał z gardła wstrętne i ochrypłe rzężenie, a zamiast śpiewu wydawał dziwne dźwięki, podobne w części do poryków bawolich, a w części do wronich krakań. Wreszcie stracił przytomność i spadł z mego karku na ziemię — pijany i bezwładny. Pozbywszy się nagle potwornego brzemienia uczułem ulgę radosną. Odskoczyłem w bok od leżącego na ziemi starca i wesoło pobiegłem w głąb lasu. Dzięki winu, którym udało mi się upoić potwornego starucha, uszedłem czyhającej na mnie śmierci. Szybko biegłem po lesie, aby co prędzej oddalić się od wstrętnego starucha. Przebiegając koło gęstwiny nieznanych mi krzewów spostrzegłem ukosem kwiat tak dziwny i niezwykły, żem przystanął zwabiony jego widokiem. Był to kwiat drobny, lecz utkany ze złotego płomienia, który jarzył się tak mocno i rzęsiście, że dłonią przesłoniłem oczy, oślepione cudownym blaskiem. Zerwałem kwiat ostrożnie, bojąc się, że mię sparzy swym płomiennym kielichem. Przekonałem się jednak, że płomień tego kwiecia wcale nie parzy, lecz nieci swym dotykiem siły żywotne i budzi ze wszelkiej ospałości. Natychmiast opuściło mię znużenie i uczułem się niby ockniony z ciężkiego snu. Schowałem kwiat w zanadrze, aby go mieć bliżej serca, które pod wpływem jego ciepła zabiło mocniej i radośniej. Zdawało mi się, że wciąż i nieustannie ocykam się z rozmaitych przykrych snów. Pełen tych ocknień pobiegłem dalej. Na jednej z polan leśnych ujrzałem nagle pięknego młodzieńca. Miał na sobie szaty królewskie. Chodził tam i sam po polanie i co chwila pochylał się ku ziemi, jakby czegoś szukał. Zbliżyłem się doń i posłyszałem, że młodzieniec, który mię nie zauważył, mówi sam do siebie: — Szukam ciebie, kwiecie płomienny, kwiecie ocknienia! Szukam ciebie, ale znaleźć nie mogę! Wiem, że kwitniesz tu — na tej wyspie, gdzie przebywa potworny Staruch Morski, słynny ujeżdżacz ludzi, którego jedyną rozkoszą jest nużenie i wycieńczanie ofiar z pomocą nieustannej jazdy. Gdzie jesteś, kwiecie płomienny, kwiecie ocknienia? Jakże mi sennie bez ciebie, jakże mi sennie! Jakże mi drętwo bez ciebie, jakże mi drętwo! Jakże mi straszno bez ciebie, jakże mi straszno! Lecz nadaremnie cię szukam! Oczy moje nic nie widzą, więc nie mogę cię zobaczyć! Mogę tylko po omacku dłonią trafić na twój kielich płomienny lub uchem pochwycić szelest twego płomienia! Sen... we mnie, sen... poza mną, sen... po nade mną!... Sen... w pobliżu, sen... z dala, sen... wokół, sen... wszędy! Słuchałem uważnie, lecz nie rozumiałem dziwnych narzekań młodzieńca. Był tak piękny i tak niezwykły, że poczułem dlań przyjaźń serdeczną. Prócz tego domyśliłem się, że szuka kwiecia, które mam właśnie w zanadrzu. Zbliżyłem się doń jeszcze o krok jeden, on zaś podniósł wzwyż olbrzymie, błękitne oczy i zdawał się patrzyć nimi na mnie. Lecz było to dziwne, senne patrzenie... Czułem, że patrząc — nie widzi. Postać moja nie odbiła się w jego błękitnych źrenicach, w których nie było nic prócz ślepego błękitu. Postanowiłem tedy przemówić do młodzieńca, aby w ten sposób oznajmić mu moją obecność. — Czy słyszysz mój głos? — spytałem po chwili namysłu. Młodzieniec szeroko rozwarł swe oczy błękitne. — Słyszę twój głos, choć nie widzę twej postaci — szepnął nieśmiało. — Czy jesteś wrogiem, czy przyjacielem tych, którzy są smutni? — Przyjacielem — odrzekłem pośpiesznie. — Nie bój się mnie, bo jestem ci życzliwy. Słyszałem twe narzekania, lecz nie mogłem ich zrozumieć. Widzę twą postać, słyszę twój głos, lecz nie wiem, kim jesteś. — Sen... we mnie, sen... poza mną, sen... po nade mną! — odpowiedział młodzieniec. — Jestem tym, który nie zaznał na ziemi nic prócz snu. Nadaremnie co rok odwiedzam tę wyspę! Nadaremnie szukam płomiennego kwiecia, którego dotyk obdarza ocknieniem! Sen... w pobliżu, sen... z dala, sen... wokół, sen... wszędy! Oczy moje nigdy dotąd nie widziały jawy — jeno dźwięki i szumy, i szelesty, i głosy dolatują mię z tego świata, który jest rzeczywistością. Na północnym brzegu tej wyspy znajduje się gród zaklęty. Król tego grodu nazywa się Mirakles. Tysiące milionów lat temu Mirakles przybył na tę wyspę bezludną i znużony podróżą położył się na jej brzegu zielonym, aby się snem pokrzepić. Położył się i zasnął. I przyśnił mu się ogród olbrzymi i tysiące poddanych, i piękna królewna Chryzeida, i pałace, i ogrody, i góry, i rzeki, i strumienie, i ptaki, l kwiaty, i drzewa. A cokolwiek śnił w sobie, to poza nim działo się na wyspie i dzieje się dotąd. Nie istnieje naprawdę, jeno dzieje się i dzieje bez końca! Od tysiąca milionów lat król się nie zbudził i wciąż leży na północnym brzegu wyspy i śni swój sen odwieczny. Możesz własnymi oczyma oglądać jego gród olbrzymi i jego poddanych, i piękną królewnę Chryzeidę, i pałace, i ogrody... Wszystko to — wyśnione i znużone snem, i spragnione od wieków gromadnego ocknienia! Wszystko to zniknie bez śladu w chwili, gdy król się obudzi. Wszakże król się obudzić nie może i poddani jego nadaremnie zakłócają jego sen wielmożny głośną skargą i lamentem! Oczy ich są błękitne i ślepe jak moje. Nie widzą nic prócz wyśnionych przez króla przedmiotów. Nie widzą nic, tylko słyszą... I znużeni są wieczną ślepotą, i zmęczeni są wiecznym nasłuchiwaniem szumów, szelestów i odgłosów. Trzy tysiące lat temu królewna Chryzeida posłyszała szelest płomiennego kwiecia, które rośnie na tej wyspie, a którego dotyk budzi z najcięższych snów. Od owego czasu ja, poddany króla Miraklesa i ulubiony paź królewny Chryzeidy, co rok udaję się w głąb wyspy, aby błądzić po omacku i szukać zbawiennego kwiecia. Lecz poszukiwania moje pełzną na niczym. O, kiedyż nareszcie obudzi się Mirakles! O, kiedyż nareszcie my — jego poddani — odpoczniemy od jego odwiecznych snów i rozwiejemy się w nic, jak czynią sny innych ludzi! — Bądź dobrej myśli, młodzieńcze wyśniony! — zawołałem ze współczuciem. — Zbliża się chwila ocknienia króla Miraklesa. Posiadam właśnie kwiat płomienny, którego szukasz. Zerwałem go przed chwilą i schowałem w zanadrze. Prowadź mię wprost do waszego grodu, abym mógł tym kwiatem dotknąć śpiącego króla i uwolnić was wszystkich od jego męczących snów. Niewidome oczy młodzieńca napełniły się radością. — Błogosławiony dzień, w którym spotkałem się z tobą, niewidzialny przyjacielu! — zawołał wyciągając ku mnie obydwie dłonie. — O czemuż nie dano mi nigdy ujrzeć tego, który nam wszystkim niesie zbawienie! Zawsze pozostaniesz dla mnie tajemniczy i niewidzialny jak cała niedostępna mi rzeczywistość. Znam tylko twój głos i w obszarach świata rzeczywistego mogę cię rozpoznać i wyróżnić tylko po głosie. Idź za mną — zaprowadzę cię do zaklętego grodu, bo zgaduję drogę na niewidziane. Tam, w obrębie naszego państwa, oczy moje odzyskają zdolność widzenia wszelkich przedmiotów, które są tylko snami króla Miraklesa. Tam pozbędę się mojej ślepoty. Spieszmy się, gdyż ludność grodu zbyt jest zmęczona odwiecznym trwaniem we śnie i każda chwila zwłoki przysparza bólu pięknej królewnie Chryzeidzie i wszystkim jej sennym współrodakom. Młodzieniec skrzydlatym krokiem udał się ku północnym brzegom wyspy. Szedłem za nim i czułem, że w miarę zbliżania się do celu naszej podróży kwiat płomienny coraz mocniej żarzy się w mym zanadrzu, jakby przeczuwał, iż wkrótce dotknie swym płomieniem śpiącego króla. Gdyśmy wreszcie przez rozwartą na oścież bramę zaklętego grodu wstąpili do jego wnętrza, cudowny i niespodziany widok uderzył moje oczy. Cały gród był błękitny, bowiem król Mirakles od tysiąca milionów lat śnił sen nieustannie i nieprzerwanie błękitny. Ujrzałem błękitne pałace, błękitne mosty, błękitne drzewa i kwiaty, i ptaki, nawet bruk na ulicach był błękitny. Cała ludność przy—odziana była w błękitne szaty, zaś uczeni i mędrcy mieli na nosach błękitne okulary. — Opuściła mię już ślepota — rzekł młodzieniec — widzę wszystko prócz ciebie, gdyż nie jesteś snem króla Miraklesa, ale istotą ze świata rzeczywistego. Zatrzymamy się wkrótce na placu publicznym przed zamkiem królewny Chryzeidy i tam wobec całej ludności ogłoszę wieść radosną. Plac, o którym mówił młodzieniec, znajdował się tuż w pobliżu. Przystanęliśmy obok zamku Chryzeidy, gdzie piętrzyła się wysoka dzwonnica. Młodzieniec pochwycił oburącz sznur od dzwonu i targając nim usilnie, zadzwonił, aby zwołać ludność grodu. Plac natychmiast napełnił się tłumem błękitno ubranych postaci 2 królewną Chryzeidą na czele. Dzwon zamilkł. Wówczas wśród ciszy usłyszałem szmer śpiewny, który dobywał się z ust obecnych. Usta te nieustannie i nieprzerwalnie szeptały: — Smutno nam!... Tęskno nam!... Dziwno nam!... Młodzieniec głosem donośnym zawołał: — Cieszcie się i weselcie, i radujcie, albowiem wpośród nas znajduje się człowiek, który ma w zanadrzu kwiat płomienny, kwiat ocknienia! Człowiek ten przyszedł tu w tym celu, aby zbudzić króla Miraklesa i obdarzyć nas możnością rozwiania się i zniknięcia z powierzchni tej ziemi, jak to czynią sny innych ludzi. — Niech przemówi do nas! — zawołały tłumy. — Nie mogąc ujrzeć jego postaci pragniemy posłyszeć jego głos! Niech powie nam, jak mu na imię? — Nazywam się Sindbad! — zawołałem. — Kwiat ocknienia żarzy mi się na piersi, w zanadrzu. Namyślam się jednak nad tym, czy mam tym kwiatem dotknąć śpiącego króla i obudzić go z cudownego snu! Jesteście zbyt piękni, abym chciał przyczynić się do waszego zniknięcia! — Smutno nam!... Tęskno nam!... Dziwno nam!... — szeptał boleśnie tłum wyśnionych istot. Szept tłumu wzruszył mię do głębi serca. — Ludzie zaklęci, ludzie wyśnieni! — zawołałem znowu. — Chętnie spełnię wasze odwieczne życzenie, o ile potwierdzi je piękna królewna Chryzeidą. Czy słyszycie mnie? — Słyszymy!.... Słyszymy!... Słyszymy!... — zaszeptał tłum. Królewna Chryzeidą wyciągnęła dłonie w stronę mego głosu: — Sindbadzie — rzekła — uczyń to, o co cię błaga ludność tego grodu. Jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni długim snem króla Miraklesa i naszą ślepotą na wszelką rzeczywistość. Pragniemy zniknąć i rozwiać się, i przestać śnić się naszemu królowi! Nie widzę ciebie, Sindbadzie, lecz słyszę głos twój śpiewny i kocham cię za śpiewność twego głosu. Chętnie bym poślubiła ciebie, niewidzialnego, lecz spieszno mi do rozwiania się w nic i do zniknięcia, i do spoczynku! — Spieszno nam!... Spieszno nam!... Spieszno nam!... — szeptały tłumy. Stałem oczarowany pięknością królewny Chryzeidy. Zbliżyłem się do niej, ująłem ją za rękę i rzekłem: — Opamiętaj się, piękna królewno! Czemuż chcesz pozbyć się swego trwania na ziemi? O, pozwól królowi Miraklesowi, aby śnił nadal swój cudny sen! — Poniechaj swych próśb, niewidzialny cudzoziemcze! — odrzekła królewna. — Spełnij życzenie moje i mego narodu. Idź za mną na brzeg morza, gdzie śpi od wieków król Mirakles, i dotknij go kwiatem płomiennym! Królewna zwiewnym krokiem pobiegła naprzód, wlokąc mię za rękę, której nie wypuszczała ze swej dłoni. Tłum falując błękitnymi szatami sunął w ślad za nią i za mną. Dotarliśmy do północnego brzegu wyspy. Na brzegu owym leżał pogrążony we śnie król Mirakles. Był tak olbrzymi, że robił wrażenie żywego wzgórza, które przez sen poruszało się z lekka od westchnień. Tłumy przezeń wyśnione wzdychały, gdy wzdychał — przecierały oczy, gdy on je dłonią przecierał — płakały, gdy on przez sen płakał. — Wyjmij kwiat z zanadrza! — rzekła królewna. Wyjąłem kwiat, który płomieni! się na swej łodydze. — Zbliż się do króla! — rzekła znowu królewna. — Zbudź go!... Zbudź go!... Zbudź go!... — zawołały tłumy. — Królewno! — zawołałem. — Pomyśl, co cię czeka! Przestaniesz istnieć i już cię nigdy nie będzie! Kocham cię i chcę cię poślubić! Wprowadzę cię do świata rzeczywistego, do rzeczywistych pałaców, do prawdziwych ogrodów, gdzie kwitną prawdziwe kwiaty i śpiewają prawdziwe ptaki! — Oczy moje są ślepe na wszelką rzeczywistość — odparła królewna — nie zobaczę tych cudów, które mi obiecujesz. Czyż nie rozumiesz, co to za męka — płakać w chwili, gdy król Mirakles przez sen płacze, i wzdychać, gdy on wzdycha, i uśmiechać się, gdy on się na widok swych zmór uśmiecha! O pozwól nam rozwiać się i zniknąć, i przestać być snem tego króla! — Zbudź go!... Zbudź go!... Zbudź go!... — zaszeptały znowu tłumy. W tej chwili właśnie król Mirakles przez sen zapłakał. Gromadny płacz wstrząsnął całym tłumem i zwiewnym ciałem królewny. Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego płaczu! Dopiero teraz pojąłem całą rozpacz i mękę tych istot dziwacznych. Postanowiłem raz na zawsze przerwać ten płacz i tę mękę. Zbliżyłem się do olbrzymiego króla i uderzyłem go w twarz płomiennym kwiatem, który znikł w tej chwili z mej dłoni. Jednocześnie królewna Chryzeida i tłumy, i cały gród zaklęty — rozwiały się w nic i znikły z oblicza ziemi. Król Mirakles poruszył się, przetarł oczy i powstał na nogi. Był tak olbrzymi i wysoki, że nie zauważył nawet mojej obecności. — Jakże długo spałem! — rzekł sam do siebie. — Śnił mi się jakiś sen błękitny, lecz kędy się podział ów sen? Gdzie jest królewna Chryzeida? Gdzie są pałace błękitne? Wszystko znikło bez śladu! Pośpiesznie oddaliłem się od ocknionego olbrzyma, gdyż właśnie spostrzegłem okręt, który płynął tuż koło brzegu. Dałem znak dłonią i okręt zatrzymał się natychmiast. Wbiegłem szybko na pokład i poradziłem kapitanowi, aby niezwłocznie odbił od brzegu, bałem się bowiem olbrzymiego króla. Odpłynęliśmy już dość daleko, gdym posłyszał nagle głos króla Miraklesa, który znowu mówił sam do siebie: — Położę się na brzegu swej wyspy i zasnę innym snem. Po śnie błękitnym chcę mieć sen purpurowy! Król Mirakles ziewnął i znowu położył się na brzegu wyspy. Zapewne zasnął natychmiast, gdyż z pokładu okrętu i ja, i kapitan, i marynarze ujrzeliśmy nagle, że na wyspie powstaje kolejno i stopniowo cudowny gród, pełen purpurowych pałaców, purpurowych drzew i kwiatów, i ptaków. Po chwili gród ten zapełnił się ludnością w purpurowych szatach i zdawało mi się, żem wyróżnił wśród tłumów nowopowstałą królewnę równie piękną jak znikniona Chryzeida. Wkrótce jednak okręt nasz oddalił się, tak że purpurowy gród, wyśniony przez króla Miraklesa, znikł nam z oczu. Po trzech miesiącach żeglugi przybyłem do Balsory, a stamtąd pośpiesznie udałem się do Bagdadu. *6